Me gustas Tu
by SuperstitiousSeaturtles
Summary: Antonio has a plan that involves him serenading Lovino in their living room. Lovino is basically being Lovino about it. Spamano, obviously. I guess it's a songfic, but I'm not sure, as I've never written one before. Oneshot, Rated T for Lovino and his dirty mouth.


"_Que horas son, mi corazón?_"

"Can't you even speak your own language properly? It's _que hora es_, idiota!" Lovino looked up from the book he was reading to give Antonio _the look_. That's when he noticed his boyfriend was holding a guitar.

"Oh, not you don't. Don't you even dare. If you start playing this guitar, I swear I'm going to fucking throw that lamp at you." The lamp did look pretty heavy. I didn't stop Antonio from carrying out his plan though.

"_Me gusta los aviones, me gustas tu. _

_Me gusta viajar, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta el viento, me gustas tu._"

"Wow, seriously? This is so much like you. Just show up in our living room and start playing a fucking guitar, why don't you? You're ridiculous, do you know that? Absolutely fucking ridiculous. where did you even get this idea, a movie? Of course you did, the question is which one. A ridiculous one, that's for sure." Lovino just kept talking, pretending he wasn't listening to the song. But he was. And what was worse, he knew Antonio knew that he was, which was indicated by his dopey grin. _Ridiculous_ dopey grin.

"_Me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta volver, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta marijuana, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta colombiana, me gustas tu._"

"You're an idiot, did you know that? A complete moron. You seriously just named two drugs and admitted to liking them. If that's not being an idiot, then I don't know what is. And stop smiling, Goddammit!" The smile only grew bigger and bigger.

"_Me gusta canelar, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta la guitarra, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta el regaee, me gustas tu._"

"Of course you like the fucking guitar. I can see that. I would've preferred you didn't like it so much to be honest. You're kind of acting like it was the guitar that let you fuck it up the ass last night. It wasn't, by the way. It was me. You're welcome."

"_Que voy a hacer? Je ne sais pas._

_Que voy a hacer? Je ne sais plus._

_Que voy a hacer? Je suis perdu._

_Que horas son, mi corazón?_"

"Yeah, about that, what's with the french? Did the wino bastard have anything to do with this? I wouldn't be surprised. I bet he did. Well, let me tell you this - it was a stupid idea. Stupid like he is for thinking about it, and stupid like you are for actually carrying it through. How much longer is this going to take? I have a book I'd like to finish, so if you don't mind…"

Antonio did finish playing, but the dopey smile didn't leave his face.

"Oh, are you done? Great. Now can you go be an idiot somewhere else?"

He made his way up to the armchair Lovino was sitting in.

"When I said "go" I meant go away, not go in my direction, moron."

He reached into his pocket.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done with your antics. Whatever it is you have in that pocket - keep it in there, it's probably just as ridiculous as the fucking song you just basically serenaded me with. I mean, really, who does that!?"

He got down on one knee.

"Marry me, Lovino."

He only said three words. It was actually a little incredible - all the things he'd been saying to the italian all these years they've been together, and all it took to make Lovi stop talking were three words. Antonio smiled to himself thinking about it.

After a moment of silence Lovino finally regained his voice."Well. I was right, wasn't I? It_ is_ absolutely fucking ridiculous."

"Is that a yes?"

"Don't be stupid, of course it's a yes!" he tried his best to stop the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he didn't think he was doing a very good job, as Antonio's grin only got bigger. "After all, how could I refuse my hand in marriage someone who just sang me a song about a bunch of stupid shit and drugs?"

"Well, you are a bit like my personal drug. I just can't get enough of you, Lovi. So I've decided that I don't want to ever have to have enough of you. I want to have you forever. I'm going to marry my drug." Antonio put his hand on Lovino's blushing face, looking at him with those _loving_ eyes - Lovino never understood how Antonio managed to hive him looks with just so much _love_ in them, but he did.

"Well, that's got to be a great decision, marrying an addictive and possibly deadly substance."

"Don't be silly, Lovi. You're a good kind of drug. The kind they have in hospitals. The kind that saves lives. You're the best drug in the world. One that could cure cancer."

"Okay, doctor feelgood, first we get married, then we get around to curing cancer, alright?"

"Si, that's definitely fine with me."

**A/N:**

**I just remembered how much I love Manu Chao, and then I thought - Oh my God, this is perfect for Spamano! So yeah, the song I used is "Me gusts tu" by Manu Chao, go check it out, as well as all of his other songs, he's a genius. **

**I actually didn't originally plan for Toni to propose, but it kind of happened, and I think it came out better this way.**

**Also, in my mind Antonio used to be Lovino's babysitter when Lovi was about nine and Atnonio was maybe twelve, and he used the first part of this song (or more of a prelude really, it's called "la primavera") to teach him geography, as it names a bunch of countries and regions. **

**Please let me know what you think of this, as this is a first song-inspired fic I wrote. And also my first real Spamano.**

**Reviews actually are magic. For realsies. **


End file.
